A Witch in Spite of Herself
by maiathestrange
Summary: Takes place during the Prisoner of Azkaban: A american girl begins an unwanted life in Hogwarts. Details inside. Flames will be shot back at you
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, my first fanfic. **

**Takes place during the Prisoner of Azkaban. Dumbledore goes to America to bring back a student with a past that connects her to him and Harry Potter. But she does not want to be there nor be apart of the wizarding world. **

**This first chapter is a recollection hence the italics**

**Yes, I took J.K. Rowlings 1st description. Of Dumbledore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in those books. Maria however is mine.**

_**A Witch In Spite of Herself**_

My world was destroyed when I was a year old, no that's not right. That was when the destruction started. My world completely ended a few months before my thirteenth birthday. I lived a cursed existence since in between those twelve years. I had learned to live with my curse, but as it turns out fate had other plans for me.

They never told me who my parents were. I would be lying if I said I never wondered about them when I was younger. Which I do lie to some people about it. I knew there was a shameful secret about me and when my father finally revealed himself I can honestly say I was not surprised. Nothing really surprises me. Not even when my father suddenly decided to be a father or when they told me about but my mother and her family. No, I wasn't surprised. I was angry and sad. Happiness never an option thank God. I had nightmares that night.

_Maria,_ my abuela called me into the house as I got home from school. _ven adentro. Necestamos hablar _I went inside from the door into the kitchen I saw a very oddly dressed old man. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked. Strangely enough, he looked familiar. I was sure he wasn't from around here. I know that if he ever walked around here dressed like that, some of the residents around might beat him up to knock some sense into him. Something about him stirred a fuzzy distant memory, or a half-dream that I barely remember in the morning. He was definitely white. I didn't have to greet him in Spanish.

_Hello,_ I nodded to him. I looked at abuelita expectantly before returning to him. The fact that he was too calm and poised immediately told me that this was no good news. And whoever this old man was, I was not going to like what he's going to say.

He smiled at me. _Hello Aria._ He said in a very crisp English accent._ It's been a very long time. Though I will say I have been looking forward to this day when I would see you again._

I immediately frowned. Who the hell is this guy? Why was he calling me Aria. _I'm afraid you are mistaken sir_, I politely said. My _name is Maria Isabella Alejandra Maya-Medina, not Aria._ I turned to my abuela. _Abuelita, quien es este_? _Porque el esta llamando me Aria?_

My abuela, the one who raised me, the one who could shake even the tallest, most strongest of men into cowering before her, the one who put the fear of God in me, could not meet my eyes. She was so stiff in her posture. She was afraid. My abuela was afraid. Still not meeting my eyes, she answered me, _El te va decir, tenes paciencia, piojito_.

_Of course, forgive me_ the man cut in. _I should have introduced myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the headmaster of a school for certain gifted people in the United Kingdom._

I flinched at "gifted." Was he here to drag me off to school? My abuela and few select members of my family knew about certain unworldly abilities I had. But I was so careful in concealing the extant of these abilites from her. I made her assume that my dreams were nothing more than certain visions I inherited from her side of the family that occur from time to time and the other strange incidents were nothing more than coincidences. Nevertheless I managed a polite smile. _It's very nice to meet you Mr. Dumbledore._ He wanted polite, I'll give him polite worthy of his Englishness. _May I inquire as to the purpose of this visit? _I have no problems with my extensive vocabulary at 12 years old. I take pride that makes my uncles uneasy that one of the girls in the family, the outcast, was way smarter than they will ever be.

_I am here on family business. _He answered. He's getting to the point. He got the clue that I had no tolerance for beating around the bush. I'll give the man props for that.

_What family business would you find here_ I asked, suddenly feeling very afraid of the answer.

His smile disappeared. _First I would like to ask you a question, Maria. Do you ever think about your parents? _My smile immediately disappeared. I made sure no emotion showed on my face as I usually did when I was upset or angry. _It's a simple question Maria_. He pressed.

At least he's calling me Maria. _It's a personal question_. I told him firmly, _One that I would not rather answer to a stranger. _

He was not put off by my by my glare which has scared all adults save my father and my grandmother before. _I am no stranger Maria._

_You are,_ I answer bluntly. _My grandmother is uneasy around you. She's almost afraid of you. You are wearing rather strange clothing, calling me Aria and asking me personal questions. I do not have to answer your questions. Now please leave before I call the police. _

He raised an eyebrow. _You feel threatened by me_.

_Yes._

_Then allow me to rectify the situation. First you will answer my question, and then I will answer all of yours. _He clasped his hands in front of him.

_I don't have to answer any of your questions and I am not interested in what you have to say. Now please leave._ I snapped feeling my blood boil. Unfortunately, because of my snap, one of the glass bowls in the kitchen shattered. My grandmother flinched. But the old man didn't move. It didn't scare him. I wanted to scare him, but I did not want to lose control. Damn.

_Maria_, my grandmother started. I didn't say a word; I didn't even look at her. I kept my eyes on the old man.

_Esta bien Senora Mercedes_, Dumbledore said. So he spoke Spanish too, interesting. Bad gringo Spanish. This cannot be good. _Maria, please believe me when I say this is not at all how I imagined our meeting to be. I understand your frustration. Perhaps I rushed in. please forgive me._

My blood pressure managed to cool down a few. Once he saw that I was beginning to calm down, he spoke again. _We have met before Maria, a very long time ago. I knew your mother quite well._

I said nothing, but simply stared at him. There would be no questions regarding my birth mother from me. I learned to stop asking those questions a long time ago. Once he saw that I would not speak, he continued.

_You see Maria, I your mother was named Serafina, Guinevere Helena Dumbledore. Once upon a time, your birth documents read Maria Ariadne Alexandra Maia Dumbledore… You are my granddaughter._

Ok, I admit, I did blink a few times at this statement. First feeling at this news, disbelief. There was no way I could be related to this man. He was from the United kingdom. He was fair skinned with blue eyes for Christ's sake. I was short with black hair and equally black eyes. My skin was olive toned easily tanned as is normal with those of South American descent. The genetics were just not there. Wait a minute, if he was here, where the hell was my mother.

_Excuse me_. I said.

_Es verdad_. My Grandmother cut in_. El es su Abuelo, la papa de su madre_.

_Tu sabia esto_, I asked her fighting to maintain my rage.

_Si, por doce anos, yo sabia quien era su mama, que el va regresir para te quando tu tenia once anos. _She said regaining her steely composure. _Tu eres me nieta favorita Perdona me que si yo nunca te mostre. Yo pelio con el quando el queria verte 2 anos patras. Yo no lo dejo. Pero ahora, tu necesita saber la verdad. Escucha a el._

I pressed my lips together and stared at Dumbledore. _You have two minutes to explain why after 12 years you decided to show up and warp my entire existence. After that I will walk out that door and hope to never see you again.  
_

_Maria_, He started.

_Two minutes and fifty-eight seconds_. I cut in crossing my arms.

_Maria, _my grandmother snapped in a voice that made me slightly cringe. _Pare, el es su familia. Por favor dale un pocito de respecto. _

I closed my eyes. A huge headache was creeping along the right side of my head. If I wasn't careful, this headache was going to send me raging upstairs to my room where I would proceed to break things. I gave a resigned sigh and got myself a glass of water and after rummaging through the medicine cabinet over the sink, got motrins, quickly swallowed them and sat down with my glass of water.

After taking a few sips I finally looked at Dumbledore straight in the eye. He met my gaze head on. _Why are you here_, I asked quietly.

Dumbledore looked at my grandmother who nodded her head which gave him permission to sit down. _Maria, do you remember your mother?_

_No_. I shook my head. It was a half truth. I don't remember what she looked like. I never asked, I never had the courage to wonder. But I remember a scent that sometimes I dream of at night, a scent of lavender and honey, sometimes a little lemon mixed in. Some nights, that scent would embrace me and allow me to sleep with no nightmare. It was a nearly forgotten comfort. On hot summer nights, I would hear a woman's voice singing a song that I could never remember the words to in the morning. And on those mornings, I would feel lost and sad as if something let go of me.

Dumbledore studied me carefully to determine if I was lying. But I learned to keep a straight face whenever I told a half-truth. Finally when he found nothing and continued.

_Do you ever feel different, as if things happened to you or around you and you know you were somehow responsible. _

_Did you see that glass bowl over there?_ I gestured. _Need I say more?_

He was not put off by my sarcasm. _How are you able to do these things_?

_I don't know,_ I answered honestly. _Usually …_ I stopped and started chewing on my lip.

_Go on. _His face was straight.

_Things happen_. I started slowly so that my emotions wouldn't get all hyped up and then I'd break a few things in the kitchen_. They just happen. Accidents…sometimes I can move things with my mind, little things, nothing heavy if I really concentrate… _I stopped reluctant to say anymore in front of my grandmother.

_Go on_. Dumbledore said.

_I look at someone, and I get these vibes on the nature of that person_, I continued.

_Vibes?_

_Feelings, if a sort of color to the person's character. I would know if that person was good or bad, or how they walked the fine line between good or evil. _

_Dreams?_ He asked.

I shook my head, _Another story for another day_.

_Maria, what if I told you that these are not strange occurrences, which is all natural at least for our kind_, Dumbledore said.

The red light came back on for me._ Yeah, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. It's natural for me to be a freak and blow up things_. I snorted. _I think you've been tripping over your robes and cracking your head a little too much lately. Wait a minute, our kind. There is no "our" kind for me. _

Ha, I got a frown out of him. But to my displeasure, it disappeared. _Maria, there is another world beyond the one you've been living in for 12 years. What's inside you, it is magic. As I am a wizard, your mother was a witch and so are you. _

I choked on my water and had a coughing fit. My grandmother patted my back pretty hard before I calmed down. _Witch, wizard as in abracadabra, pointy hats, brooms and a magic wand! _I said before taking a big breath.

_Yes._ He responded. _You always knew didn't you, that there was something else that you could only sense, not everything was what it seemed._

I did not like where this was going and I refused to believe in a cracked up old man who just shows up out of nowhere and tells me that I'm a witch. Are you freakin kidding me?

_Yeah,_ I answer sardonically. _It's called puberty. Between the ages of 11½ and 20, children go through physical changes which affected by the changes in their hormones. It can also change their mental states. I just started nearly two years ago._

He gave me a hard look. I think I'm starting to get through to him. _No doubt it's what has made you this charming young lady. _ He said losing his gentle tone.

_Absolutely,_ I stated pure and simple. I know there was a gleam in my eye when I said this. _Are you tired of me yet_?

_No, Maria_, He shook his head. _In fact, I will never be tired of you. You are my granddaughter. In fact, you will have to get used to me from now on._

_Que_, I froze. I turned to my Grandmother. _Que_, I repeated. _Que el esta hablando?_

_Maria_, my abuela started slowly. _Quando tu termines este ano de escuela, tu va ir con el, para otra escuela_. _E tu va regresir en el verano_.

I whipped my head to Dumbledore and said as calmly as I could. _What are you talking about?_

_What I am talking about, is that from know on you will be attending my school, the one where I am the headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.

_WHAT!_

Spanish:

_ven adentro.-Come inside_

_Necestamos hablar-we need to talk_

_Abuelita, quien es este_? _Porque el esta llamando me Aria-Grandma who is this and why is he calling my Aria_

_El te va decir, tenes paciencia, -He is going to tell you, have patience_

_Esta bien Senora Mercedes-Its Ok_

_Es verdad_._ El es su Abuelo, la papa de su madre_.- Its true, he is your grandfather, thee father of your mother.

_Tu sabia esto –you knew this_

_Si, por doce anos, yo sabia quien era su mama, que el va regresir para te quando tu tenia once anos._. _Tu eres me nieta favorita Perdona me que si yo nunca te mostre. Yo pelio con el quando el queria verte 2 anos patras. Yo no lo dejo. Pero ahora, tu necesita saber la verdad. Escucha-------.-Yes for 12 years. I knew who your mother was, that your grandfather would return for you once you where 11 years old. You were my favorite granddaughter, forgive me if I never showed it. I fought to keep you two years ago when he wanted to see you. I did not want to let him. But now, you need to know the truth. Listen to him_

_Pare, el es su familia. Por favor dale un pocito de respecto. –stop, he is your family. _

_Please show him a little respect._

_  
Quando tu termines este ano de escuela, tu va ir con el, para otra escuela_. _E tu va regresir en el verano_.-_when you finish the school year you are going with him. And returning next summer._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Exodus

**Ok, my first fanfic. **

**Takes place during the Prisoner of Azkaban. Dumbledore goes to America to bring back a student with a past that connects her to him and Harry Potter. But she does not want to be there nor be apart of the wizarding world.**

**Flames are welcome as constructive criticism. Any other will be used for… hell I'll just throw them back at you. **

**Disclaimer: Come on. Do I even have to say it? Looks over to see a group of lawyers frowning nodding, holding their briefcases Fine, I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, they all belong to the (and I'm jealous) to the talented J.K. Rowlings. Looks over to see the old lawyers nod again You know common sense wise, I wouldn't even be writing this story if I did own it. Maria however is mine and so is Sera.**

**This might be a little more movieverse than bookverse **

_**Exodus**_

Maria had never been gladder to step off that plane at Heathrow airport. There was a reason why she didn't fly much. Airplanes…hell heights made her nervous. She looked around. She was few thousand miles across the ocean from her home and she was here to stay for awhile. The first two weeks of her summer vacation had been spent at Hogwarts. Apparently she had to receive a crash course of 2 years of witchcraft in two weeks. That was the time she agreed on with Dumbledore. He wanted at least a month but she wouldn't have it. It was around that time that her father came home. Never had she been glad to see his anger when he saw Dumbledore. Between his anger and Dumbledore's rationalization, she managed to compromise for at least 2 weeks. There and back again. She does not want to do this. No one took any notice of the petite twelve year old walking through the airport until she went through customs

"Hello there," the customs agent began.

"Hello," Maria said quietly. She gave him her passport as well as a letter that she made Dumbledore sign.

"Whew, that's a nice long name. I see you're here to visit your grandfather," the customs agent said. "Do you know for how long?"

Maria took a deep breath. She had to be convincing, not that she was doing anything illegal. "My grandfather is sick. He requested that I stay with him for the good part of the year, as an old man's wish."

The customs agent peered at her to see if she was lying. Once he concluded that she was being truthful, he gave her back her documents and smiled. "Welcome to the United Kingdom, Ms. Medina."

"Thank you." Maria managed to lug her luggage out of customs before she realized she had no idea where to go. When she went to the school, she went by some weird route where all she had to touch an old boot and poof there she was. Well, not exactly poof, more like spinning. But this time she wanted to come through this route, somehow it felt more normal.

"Maria Medina," a voice said from behind her. Maria froze, but did not turn around. She stayed where she was.

The owner of the voice walked before her. He was a tall man wearing cloths that looked worn out. Surprisingly he was quite young with blue eyes and light brown hair that was flecked with gray. "Are you Maria Medina?"

Maria still did not say anything. He looked like he meant no harm. But Maria knew from past experiences that looks can be deceiving.

He gave her a warm smile, "The least you can do is answer a simple question."

Maria looked him dead in the eye. "Children are often taught not to talk to strangers."

"Of course," the man responded. "Forgive me. My name is Remus Lupin. I was asked by Professor Dumbledore to escort you to Hogwarts."

Maria looked skeptical. She was almost believing him. But still… "Whats's the secret codeword?"

"There is no secret codeword," Lupin answered simply. "You are being honestly mistrustful. However, I will tell you that I am not really a stranger. I let you tug at my face and hair when you were a baby."

"I wouldn't remember if I was a baby." Maria countered.

"True," Lupin nodded. "But it would be easier to trust me than to simply stand here and wonder what you are going to do."

Maria though for a moment, "You have a point," she finally said. She gathered her bags and proceeded to follow him.

"Do you need any help," Lupin started to ask. Maria shook her head and pushed her luggage out the door where Lupin started to wave down a cab.

"Don't wizards usually travel by broomsticks, Mr.Lupin?" Maria asked nonchalantly.

Lupin gave a little laugh. "Contrary to the majority of the wizarding world, I do know how to function in the muggle world."

"Muggles," Maria looked down. "That's what you call non-magic people. It sounds nasty."

Lupin paused and looked at her. "I never thought of it that way."

"You wouldn't" Maria answered.

Lupin gently put his hands on her shoulder. "Maria, I know that this comes as a rather unpleasant surprise especially after 12 years in the dark. But you were born into the magic world…

"I'm dead to this world remember," Maria interrupted. "Or did Dumbledore not tell you that I am to remain incognito, that I'm not supposed to tell people that me and Dumbledore are related. They're not supposed to know that I actually survived."

"Your grandfather told you everything?" Lupin asked surprised. "I'm surprised that that he would reveal so much when you are young."

"I made him reconsider keeping things from me. After ignoring me for 12 years, I wanted to know the truth with a little side of clarity." Maria did not look at him.

"How much do you know?"

Maria shifted her balance. "Well, I wasn't surprised when I was told that Serafina and my father had a one night stand. Serafina got knocked up. Nine months later, I pop out. Oh Serafina married again so I have a stepfather somewhere. Umm…that bad guy whom everyone's afraid to say his name.. what was it, oh yeah, _Voldemort_, shows up murders Serafina, tries to kill me or figures I'm already dead."

"He left you for dead." Lupin finished. "The whole magical world thinks Ariadne Dumbledore is dead. Your grandfather feels to reveal you now, it may be either Voldemort or his supporters that will try to finish the job. It is for your safety that you remain Maria Medina."

Maria stepped away from his grasp. "It would have been safer for me to stay where I was." She stated. "Instead, Dumbledore brings me into the middle of all this, he's practically shouting that I'm alive."

"This is the best way to ensure your safety." Lupin countered. "The perfect place to hide is right where your enemies can see you."

Maria's face darkened. "Ok… you do realize that what you said made absolutely no sense and since when do I have enemies?" Remus was silent so she continued. "Alright you know what, forget it, let's just get a cab Mr. Lupin.

Lupin managed to procure them a cab. Once they were settled inside, "You know, I am one of your professors at the school." Lupin said.

"Am I supposed to call you Professor Lupin?" Maria said softly without looking at him. She was gazing out the window, at the sight of central London. Had the circumstances been different, she might have enjoyed this view. She could feel Lupin watching her.

"While in class yes, in front of other students, yes. But for now, you can call me Remus." Lupin answered.

Maria finally turned to look at him. She felt a little worn out and didn't have the energy to be sarcastic. Besides, she was starting to not to feel hostile anymore. She gave him a tired half-smile. "Ok, Remus." And turned away to rest her head on the glass.

Remus felt a little relieved when she smiled. He had to admit, the girl sitting next to him was a far cry from the baby who laughed freely, gave him big hugs and wet kisses, who ran to sit on his lap whenever she saw him. No, that baby was truly gone. In her place was a rather unsettling young girl who looked as if she no longer laughed freely or gave any other emotion than hostility freely. He cocked his head and saw that she had her eyes closed. But she was not relaxed and her body still looked as if she was still alert. _I see nothing of Sera in her._ He noted rather disappointed. Sera was pale, tall and willowy. She loved to laugh. Her golden blond hair used to fall into waves down her back. Her bright blue eyes held a sparkle whenever she laughed. Sera was beautiful both inside and out. She would turn heads wherever she went. Her death was a horrible loss. She was his closest friend and confidant. She was always there for him even when she discovered his darkest secrets. No, he did not see her in this small black-haired child.

"Why are you looking at me?" Maria said not opening her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering if you were all right." Remus said.

Maria opened her eyes and gave him look. "Combination of jet lag and insomnia, it's about 3 in the morning back in Jersey. I'm usually asleep or watching television, or outside eating ice cream."

"Do you have everything you need for school?" Remus asked feeling the need to keep her awake for just a little longer.

Maria nodded. "A Professor McGonagall took me shopping. All my _witch_ materials are already in school. There was no way I could take them home. What Professor are you?

"Defense against the Dark Arts." Remus answered. "Why can't you bring your things home?"

"I come from a fundamental Roman Catholic Latin American family," Maria answered her voice steady. Her hand moved to her neck where Remus noticed for the first time, a gold necklace with a gold crucifix and a gold engraving of a pentagram hanging from it. "In the Bible, in the book of Deuteronomy, it reads, so they say, _There shall not be found among you any one that maketh his son or his daughter to pass through the fire, or that useth divination, or an observer of times, or an enchanter, or a witch. Or a charmer, or a consulter with familiar spirits, or a wizard, or a necromancer. For all that do these things are an abomination unto the LORD: and because of these abominations the LORD thy God doth drive them out from before thee._" Chapter 18.

"That's harsh." Remus said.

"That's the Catholic Church." Maria simply stated. "That's how I was raised."

"Is that what you believe."

"There are so many versions of the word of God out there that I just come to the conclusion that the Bible is open for interpretation." Maria said. "But there are some things I still hold on to." She fingered her crucifix.

The cab pulled up in front a train station.

"Where are we?" Maria asked as they got out of the cab with their belongings.

"Kings Cross, we leave from platform 9 and ¾." Remus answered.

"Platform 9 and whatquarter?" Maria said. She shook her head. "Nevermind, things are just going to get weirder."

Remus chuckled. Once they were inside. He noticed Maria started to gaze longingly at the cafes. "Hungry" he asked.

"More like caffeine deprived. We have time, right" Maria didn't wait for an answer and made her way to the nearest Starbucks with Remus following. "Tall double shot vanilla latte and a butter croissant." She told the cashier.

Remus looked at her incredulously. "You're not even thirteen yet and you're drinking coffee?"

"Yes." Maria got her coffee and her croissant. "What's your point?"

Remus shrugged. "Nothing. Are we set?" Maria nodded

Once they started to move towards the platforms and once they got between platform 9 and 10 Maria started to look around. "So where's platform 9 and whatquarter."

Remus smiled. "Just wait" He looked around. "All right, just follow my lead." He casually strolled to the wall between the two platforms and leaned on it with Maria following. Suddenly Maria stumbled losing her balance she had gone through wall! Her eyes widened. She had gone completely through a wall. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express. There were other kids also with their families boarding the train.

"Right." Maria heard Remus say. "She turned to see him give her a little smile. "We should settle ourselves."

Maria nodded and followed him to the train.

**See the little blue button on the left hand corner. Click and review please. Otherwise I won't know how my writing is. You won't do that to a fellow writer will you? **

**/Puppy-dog face/**

**Some side notes: I have nothing against _any _religion. I am merely toying with the idea that the belief system Maria was raised on which is Roman Catholic and the society she was actually born into will eventually clash and cause her some serious conflicts in later chapters. Trying to balance both worlds is no easy feat. **

**Next chapter: _Listen to the Rain_**

**An American girl meets the trio. **


End file.
